


Stay The Night

by foxaquatica



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Lucy Preston, Injury, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquatica/pseuds/foxaquatica
Summary: Set in AU S2 without the bunker, before they knew they were in love with each other - Wyatt drives Lucy home after a jump that ends in injury, and he ends up staying the night. Carol not (Actively) Rittenhouse in this.Mostly feelings, lots of kissing. Originally intended to have smut but I suck at writing smut and chickened out





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd, apologies for any mistakes I may have missed in proof-reading.

The mission had been a rough one, and Lucy had been hurt pretty bad, Wyatt punched a wall when they got back, keeping his eyes on Lucy has they wheeled her away in the chair they kept close to the lifeboats landing site

Lucy just finished getting her ribs wrapped in medical when Wyatt finally entered the room, she didn’t notice him at first until he cleared his throat strode over to her, helping her put on the shirt she was struggling with.

“Thanks” she half smiled, turning to him and wincing as she lowered her arms back down.

“Don’t sweat it” he smiled, pushing some of her hair out of her face “c’mon. I’ll drive you home, you can barely move your arms”

Lucy nodded “Guess that’s what broken ribs gets me” she laughed, and winced in pain.

“Cool it” He smiled as he led her out of the room “I’ll grab your bag from the locker, wait here. Don’t want you hurting yourself on the stairs out.”

She sucked in her lip and was ready to fight back, but he’d already headed off in the direction of the locker room. Minutes later he returned with her jacket and purse, but he made no move to give them to her. He put his arm out for her to hold on to.

She took it gratefully and allowed him to lead her up the stairs and out of the building, she glanced to her car and wondered how this would work “I’ll take you in mine” he said, as if he was reading her mind “And I’ll grab a cab back to pick up yours, that or I’ll pick you up in a few days for work and you can drive it back then”

“We’ll figure it out” She smiled as they went towards his truck, she’d seen it across the lot many times but had never been this close, it was a simple pick-up but she could tell it had custom tires on, probably for off-roading. Another thing she noticed was how high it was, and that she’d have to climb into it.

Wyatt gently took her hand off of his arm and opened up the passenger door and paused, realizing the predicament moments after she did. He turned to her “Stand facing me.”

She furrowed her brow and stepped in front of him. He gently took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, his braced her hips. She sucked in a breath before focusing back on him “Step up, backwards, carefully.” She did as instructed and just as she’d finished stepping up, he lifted her seemingly effortlessly into the seat of the cab, she let go of his shoulders as his hands moved around her waist, turning her. He jumped up onto the step of the truck and lent over her, pulling the belt around her and clipping her in.

“Done this before?” She smiled

He smiled back and closed the door, moving around the front of cab and getting into the driver's seat “You learn a few things being a soldier, lots of broken ribs in Afghanistan”

“I see” She smiled.

Wyatt pulled out his phone and set up his GPS, he’d only been to Lucy’s once and didn’t really remember the way and he didn’t want to have to rely on her directions, he had a feeling she was one of those people who could drive somewhere but went blank when someone asked her the way.

She smiled as he clipped his phone into the holder and turned the radio on.

The car ride passed in a comfortable silence, an audiobook playing quietly in the background. Lucy never took Wyatt as the audiobook type, she figured he’d be the type of person to read at night, or on long journeys. She’d known from her studies of wars through history that even now, most soldiers had a wide range when it came to reading as when they’re on deployment they don’t have much in the way of entertainment.

They made it to Lucy’s house not long after midnight, she only lived about 30 minutes away from Mason Industries, but Wyatt had taken his care on the roads of San Francisco, so he could avoid any immediate stops that would hurt Lucy further.

“My mothers not home” Lucy noted, not realizing she’d spoken out loud

“Huh?” Wyatt turned the radio off as he parked up

“Her cars not here, guess she’s spending the night at her office or something, she’d be home by now if she was coming home.” She’d known this version of her mother for almost 2 years now, and had started to get used to her routine, and Carol stayed at her office more often than not lately. “Can you help me inside? I was going to do it myself, but seeing as she’s not here there will be no questions to answer about who you are”  
He smiled “I was gonna help you, mom or not”

She rolled her eyes as he grabbed his phone, jumping out the the cab and racing around fast to open the door before she had the chance to be a hero and hurt herself more. He put his arms beneath her knees and braced her body.

“This is gonna hurt” He warned, looking into her eyes, she nodded in understanding.

A shot of pain went through her body as he heaved her out of the truck and gently onto her feet, the pain sizzled out as soon as he let go of her.

“Figured it’d be like ripping off a band-aid” he smirked “Get all the pain out of the way fast instead of drawing it out slow and painfully”

She braced herself on him to breath a little before finally nodding her head “Thanks”

He unzipped her purse and before he could reach in she tried to stop him “Wyatt I-”

“Calm down Lucy, I was married for five years, there’s nothing in here that could scare me, but if you don’t want me to get your keys that’s fine” She stopped for a moment before giving the go-ahead, there wasn’t anything in there to be ashamed of, she’s just not used to anyone other than her going in there.

He pulled out her house keys and put his arm out for her, she held onto him as he led her up the porch steps, and eventually into the house.

“Stay for a drink?” She asked as she toed off her shoes, holding onto the wall.

“Sure, but i’ll get it, point me in the direction”

She pointed to the left “Beers are in the fridge, can you just get me the bottle of sparkling water though? Don’t want to piss off my meds, i’ll be in the sitting room” she gestured to the right.

He nodded and hung her purse up on the peg, toeing his boots off before getting the drinks, he met Lucy in the sitting room, she’d turned on the tv and was laying on the sofa. He gently lifted her legs and sat with her, placing them gently back onto his lap. He twisted the cap off of her drink and handed it to her.

“Thanks” she said quietly

They sat together, watching a movie Lucy had muttered was called Charade, or something like that, it was black and white and had Hepburn in it. Wyatt briefly thought as he watched the movie if they’d ever meet Hepburn or Cary Grant, or any of those classic faces. He’d like to go back to the 40s or 50s one day, life seemed a little easier back then.

Once the movie ended, they sat in a more uncomfortable silence as the credits rolled. Lucy sat up and scooted closer to him, her legs still on his thighs, she was almost sat in his lap when she’d settled. Both of their drinks long finished, they just looked at each other, knowing at some point, somebody would make a move.

Wyatt chose to be the one, he put two fingers on her chin and pushed forward slowly, taking her mouth with his in a short but sweet kiss. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on hers, both of their eyes remained closed as she raised her hand to his cheek, gently brushing her fingers over his stubble before pulling his mouth back to hers.

They kissed for longer, but it remained slow, full of feeling he slowly pulled her onto his lap, she barely noticed the short burst of pain that came with the movement.

After a few minutes they finally released their lips, and looked at each other, Wyatt would swear on the bible he’d never seen Lucy Preston as beautiful as she looked now, no makeup and swollen lips.

Lucy would swear on her favorite textbook that she’d never been more attracted to Wyatt Logan than she had in that moment.

Her arm was draped around his neck as she went into the next kiss, finally there was more hunger chasing them now, and they struggled to keep their movements slow, eventually Lucy hissed in pain and pulled back.

Wyatt’s eyes widened in panic “Did I hurt you?” he couldn’t stand the thought of it.

“No” She smiled as she stroked his cheek “I hurt myself” a small chuckle came from her lips. “Maybe we should take this somewhere with more space…”

“Whe- Oh” He realized what she was implying as she stood up slowly, holding her hand out to him. After he stood he took her hand, not wanting to risk pulling on her as he stood. For the first time in the night, he let her lead the way up the stairs and down the long hall.

He’s not sure what he expected Lucy’s room to look like, but a messy bed and piles of books everywhere seemed to suit her well. He browsed the shelves, surprised to find a collection of ‘trashy’ romance books thrown in with all the non-fiction biographies and historical text.

He smirked as he turned back to her, she was sat cross legged on the bed, the image of her sat there took his breath away.

“Could you stay with me?” She said quietly “We don’t have to do anything… but please… could you stay?”

He shrugged off his jacket without response and dropped it onto the chair that was tucked under the cluttered desk. He made his way over to the bed and climbed onto it, without any words he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. She laid back, lips still connected to his, her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling his body flush against hers.

Wyatt braced his left arm on the mattress to stop himself from sinking against her ribs as they continued to kiss. Eventually her hands made their way down his body and pulled at the hem of his shirt, her soft hands resting on his back, he didn’t need to be told twice and separated his lips from hers, throwing off his shirt in one swift move before catching her lips again.

Without thinking he began to tug at her shirt and she hissed, pulling back as pain shot through her. He immediately got off of her and rushed off of the bed “I’m so sorry”

Panic set in Wyatt as he rushed to find his discarded shirt “I’m so so sorry” he mumbled

“Wyatt” he didn’t stop moving, searching everywhere for his shirt “WYATT!”

He finally stopped and looked at her, she’d straightened herself up and was sitting against the headboard “Sit down” she patted the bed beside her.

He hesitated before abandoning the search for his shirt ( _which Lucy had already noticed hanging from the side of one of her bookshelves_ ) and sat down beside her. She took his hand in hers and raised it to her mouth, kissing his knuckles gently “I’m okay”

“I’m sor-”

“I swear if you apologize again, Wyatt.” She glared at him “We’re both to blame. I’m the one who initiated it”

He smiled slightly “How about we just lay down, we got plenty of time to do this another time.”

She giggled “Definitely, maybe let’s try again when I haven’t just broken my ribs”

He took her face in his hands “Oh absolutely” he kissed her, hard.

When they eventually pulled apart again, she looked at him with a sheepish grin on her face “Can you… help me get changed?”

He laughed “We were about to do much more than that, I’m sure I can handle helping you change”

  
She hit his shoulder and stood up slowly, heading towards her dresser to grab some pyjamas, a simple silk shirt and loose pyjama pants, and after an awkward 20 minutes of slow fumbling, Lucy was changed and Wyatt had stripped down to his boxers, but put his shirt back on, and they’d both settled under her comforter. WYatt pulled her carefully into him and she rested her head on his chest.

“I could stay like this forever” She yawned, he only placed a kiss on her head in response, before sleep took hold of them both.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lucy, whose truck is that outside?”

Lucy awoke with a start, her body shooting into a sitting position, a whimper of pain escaping her lips as she suddenly felt Wyatt hold onto her “You good?” he asked. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded slowly as she waited for the pain to pass.

“Lucy?” Footsteps approached her door

“God” She whispered “You’re about to meet my mom in the most teenage-compromising position ever” she let out a short laugh as the handle to her room turned, and her mother stepped in.

“Lucy do you kno-” Carol paused as she noticed Lucy wasn’t alone in her bed. Immediately she folded her arms in front of her chest. “Well that’s my answer”

“Hello Ma’am” Wyatt offered a small wave. Lucy just put her head in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> I have a Lucy x Wyatt Instagram where I post Lyatt edits & more, so if you're interested: @xlyatt


End file.
